Star Trek: Frontiers
by nukerliu
Summary: a story i wrote along time ago, about 2 teenagers who have to go on a mission to save another ship in the delta quadent in the most sophsictacted starfleet ship, its alot more intresting than this stupid summary R&R!!!!!
1. Ecounters

Authors Note: I wrote this a LONG time ago, so don't expect this to be a representation of my work AT ALL.  But nevertheless, it is quite entertaining, im just moving this into chapter format so it's easier to read.  Please R&R!

Earth was glowing beautifully as ever. It's white fluffy clouds and blue oceans. I looked back at it for my last time and closed my eyes. My name is Jonathan George Norway, Ensign Norway. I am the youngest Starfleet officer in the Federation- 13. I stood in my quarters looking out the window. I can smell the new replicated leather of my sofa next to me. My sister also stood next to me looking not at earth, but at the moon. Adriana has more connections from the moon that earth.  
"Welcome passengers. For those who don't know, this is a newly commissioned Intrepid-Class starship. Our mission is to take our guests to the Project Hawking. The location of where we will be going is classified. But once we exit Federation space, the ship will engage to warp 9. The trip will take less than 3 days. Enjoy you stay!" said the Captain of this ship through the intercom system.  
The door beeped. I was awakened from my staring of the earth. I am never going to see it again. This mission would probably take up most of my lifetime. Well, I guess it's worth it, I don't have much left in the Alpha Quadrant anyway.  
"Come in," I said.  
Catherine walked in my quarters. She looked nervous, excited and sad all at once. We are the same age, and we grew up together on Kirk City in Mars. The city was named after James T. Kirk. He was one of my favorite heroes when I grew up. I always wanted to command a starship.  
  
A month ago, I got promoted to Ensign on Earth. The Admiral Ross asked me if I wanted to go on a special mission. I asked him what type of mission it is. He told me it was classified, but I would be far away from Federation space and the name was The Hawking Project-that I will find out what it was when I got there. I told the admiral I would think about it and give her the answer as soon as I can.  
My duty as a new ensign is to patrol Mars with a Federation Titan Class fighter. I am very talented in piloting ships.  
When I was doing my job, I got a short-range subspace transmission from Catherine. It was 1300 hours and Cathy should have been at school. I pressed the commutation panel and Cathy's face appeared on the screen.  
"Hi", I greeted her.  
"Hey, look, um there is something I have to tell you."  
"Yes?"  
"I am afraid... that I am not going to be able to see you anymore?"  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
Tears started to roll down her eyes and she continued, "Both of my parents got assigned to the Hawking project or something and they are forcing me to come..."  
Didn't the Admiral asked me if I wanted to join the Hawking Project? Well, if my life-long best friend is going to go there, I guess I would to. Besides, most of my friends were killed in the Federation- Dominion War. I said, "Don't cry, I was also asked to join the Hawking project. If you are going, then I guess I will go, we're even get to see each other more often."  
She cheered up after that, but she didn't say anything.  
It was Admiral Ross, "We need to know now, if you are going or not."  
"I'll go, but may I please bring my sister."  
"I am afraid that she will have to remain, this is a top priority mission."  
"I know, but she has no relatives... and I need to take care of her."  
"Very well," said the Admiral, "meet me at Starbase 5 in a month."  
  
"Hi," Cathy said. She was wearing the regular civilian clothing, but I noticed a black pip on her collar and a combage on her shirt. The number of pips means what rank the person is. According to the pip, she was a midshipman or cadet (mine's was a gray pip). I stared at her black pip. "Oh, wondering how I got this, huh? Well, Starfeet gave it to me because since I am going to be in the Hawking Project, I will need some ranking. Don't worry, I asked Starfleet and the crew consists of only Ensigns and above so your sister and I will be the lowest rank in the Project." She gave a little chuckle.   
Kathy's dad is a very skilled doctor and her mom is a scientist. Our families have been friends. Good friends. But now, after the Dominion War, out families are scattered and dead. There is little point now. Nevertheless, it is still our home.  
Then she noticed Earth out my window. She sort of stared at it and filled her eyes with some tears. I didn't say anything. I can see that we are both very sad to leave our home behind.  
I gave Earth my last long hard stare. The ship started to break orbit around earth. In about twenty seconds, Mars came into view.   
"Look, our home," I said softly as Mars swung out of site.  
"I'm going to miss home," she said and hugged me tightly.  
"Me too" It was a long hug, about maybe two minutes.  
The announcement of the ship said, "We have cleared the asteroid belt, we will engage warp now."   
I could hear the engines powering up, soon stars turned into spectrums and we were going faster than Einstein could have ever imagined.  
"We are at warp 7," the announcement said. Then, the stars started to go by faster. Wow, I have never been this fast before.   
We stared out the window for a long time; the spectrum of stars flew past us. She looked very sad now, I know it will be useless in comforting her.   
  
Suddenly, she said, "I'll go back to my own quarters," and left. I guess I know why. I decided to take a nap...   
I woke up by the familiar sound of a red alert. "Mr. Norway, please report to the bridge," the captain said as the ship shook a little. I touched my combadge and said "Aye, Aye, sir."  
I took the turbolift and walked into the bridge.   
"We are being attacked by two renegade Dominion warships," The captain explained, "since you are the best pilot on the ship, I want you to pilot this.  
"Yes sir"  
I took the place of the helm, and asked, "If we were traveling at warp 9 how did those ships catch up?"  
"We didn't, at least, not yet, the Dominion ships concentrated power on our warp engines and disabled them."  
I intensively dodged all of the shots fired by the Dominion warships.   
"What should we do now?" asked the Tactical officers.  
"Arm quantum torpedoes, Tyler." Said that Captain  
"But that will be disobeying the treaty," I commented.  
"We tried hailing them, but they won't respond," explained the first officer.  
"Sir, I just picked up one more renegade Dominion ship off our port bow," Communication said.  
"How many Titan-class fighters do we have?" I asked the captain.  
"Three, why?" asked the captain.  
"I have flew Titan-class fighters many times, I think if you launch those, the Vivian will draw fire from the dominion ships and the three fighters can destroy them," I said.  
"Well, normally, we wouldn't launch our fighters unless it is an absolute emergency, but very well. Mr. Norway, I want you, McCloy and Stanley to go and fly those fighters. Mr. Duran, please take the helm."  
I ran down to the shuttle bay as the Vivian's internal dampers are trying to compensate and sat in a familiar fighter bridge. "Ready to launch," I said.  
The Titian Fighter flew out of the shuttle bay swiftly. I was now in real action. I have done this a million times in simulation; this shouldn't be any different. I looked at my console; the Vivian's shields are down to 67%. Damn. I brought my ship about.   
"Titan 2 and 3, attack the Dominion ship on your port side, Vivian and me will take the lead ship." I commanded.  
I looked at my panel again; my ship confirmed quantum torpedo lock. I fired. Three torpedoes flew from my ship to the enemy's. I disabled the enemy's shield. The Vivian fired multiple quantum torpedoes at the lead Dominion ship. The Dominion ship exploded in a huge shockwave, rocking my fighter some bit.   
"Norway, my shield is down by 34%, I need assistance!" McCloy exclaimed.  
"Coming," I said, as I turned the ship about. I looked at McCloy's ship, one more shot and it would be dead. The Dominion ship got a lock on him. Shit! Suddenly, I remembered the Picard Maneuver. I had three seconds to plot in a course that I can block my ship from the Dominion torpedo. I quickly plotted in a course. The Dominion fired their torpedo to finish McCloy off. At this instant, my ship went into warp for a very brief moment. I looked around, I was right in front of McCloy's ship. The torpedo still had a split second to impact. I quickly moved my ship to starboard. The torpedo hit my ship and McCloy's ship was fine. I was relieved that McCloy is safe... from now. However, the torpedo made my ship rock heavily. I looked at the damage report. I still had 74% shields but I lost torpedo launch controls. Damn!   
I looked at my panel and saw that the other Dominion ship has locked on to me. I quickly accelerated and piloted right on top of the other Dominion ship. I looked at this ship's status, one shot and it would be dead. The torpedo came at me. I quickly maneuvered my ship to port and circled the Dominion ship I was on top of very closely. The torpedo missed me and hit the Dominion ship. It hit the warp core. I quickly accelerated to avoid the explosion of the war core breach.  
One more ship to go... Stanley's ship already lowered the last ship's shields. I told McCloy to return to the Vivian and I locked phasers and fired. It seems to me that the Dominion ship targeted me the most. To avoid being hit, I piloted my ship at full impulse. I strafed the ship each time I went by. All of their phasers missed. Finally, Stanley fired a quantum torpedo at the Dominion ship and it exploded.  
  
When I got back to the ship, everyone congratulated me on how well I did. I saw Cathy and smiled.   
"Glad you made it back in one piece," she said and hugged me.   
"Impressive piloting," said Kathy's dad.  
"Thanks."  
The repair crew fully repaired the warp drive and we are back on our way to Project Hawking.   
When we got there, the only thing that was there was a runabout waiting by a nebula.  
The runabout hailed us. "This is Admiral Wong, we are here to take your guests to Project Hawking. Please have your Project Hawking guests beam aboard my ship."  
As we walk up to the transporter platform, the captain of the Vivian smiled and said "I wish you good luck on Project Hawking, Goodbye. Energize."   
As usual, I see a stream of white light around me and I appear on the bridge on the runabout. Strangely, the Vivian just went to high warp as soon as we got here.  
The Admiral told the pilot to head towards the nebula.  
"Greetings, I will explain things as we get there, please sit down."  
As soon as the runabout enters the nebula, we saw a huge dry dock with any unfamiliar ship-class in it. I estimate that the ship was around 1000 meters long.   
"Wow!" I exclaimed.  
We walked on the dry dock and the Admiral took us to a huge presentation room on the dry dock.  
"Welcome to Project Hawking. This project was named after a famous scientist I am sure you all familiar with, Steven Hawking. The ship you saw in the dry dock is the USS Hawking. This is a highly secret ship. I will begin with the reason for this ship. About three months ago, we were able to contact the USS Aries. In the Delta Quadrant. As you know, the Aries is a Constitution Class starship was lost at Sector B-8. It is surprising that it was able to survive that long. They have vast amounts of knowledge on the Borg and how to fight them. They told us that the Borg will be planning an invasion force on the Federation. Unfortunately, We lost contact, as they were about to give it to us the information. They have given us coordinates in the Delta Quadrant; they are on the other side of the Delta Quadrant from Voyager, in case you wondered. Knowing this vital information can help us on the upcoming Borg attack. This Hawking class starship can sustain the speed of warp 9 for one month without polluting the space-time continuum. Your mission is to find the Aries, gather the information on the Borg and escort it back. We predict that contacting the Aries will take only a few months, but you must escort it back, and that can take years, that is why we have made this ship.  
"I will now begin the schematics of the Hawking class starship. This ship is one of the largest classes every built by the Federation. It is 1015 meters long. Like the Prometheus class warship, this starship has the same attack formation. However, this ship is significantly easier to pilot. This computer system uses the similar gel packs from the Intrepid class starship, but much faster. The maximum speed is warp 9.985-fastest in Starfleet. It can be sustained for 5 minutes at this speed. Like the intrepid class, the two main nacelles will also fold. This ship has an additional nacelle on the primary hull, but that is not used during warp flight unless the speed exceeds warp 9.4. There are also two mini nacelles inside the bottom of the engineering hull. These pop out when you use multivector attack mode. This ship has three warp cores. Its main warp core is at the primary hull. There are two smaller cores in the two parts of the engineering hull where it separates. Unlike the Prometheus class starship, each part of the ship has it's own computer core and each section can connect to each other if one section gets destroyed. This ship has the newest developed shielding system-the multi special shielding system. This shield is 240% more powerful than that of a sovereign class. However, in separation, the three sections will use the shielding system similar to the defiant class. This ship has all the weapons that Federation ever developed. With a standard complement of 430 quantum torpedoes and 150 photon torpedoes. It also has a weapon replicator aboard. In addition to that, it has the new singularity torpedo and the pulse phaser. Since this ship is so big, it has turrets mounted on the hull. These are pulse phaser turrets-the same weapon as the famous defiant class warship. This starship also has five Titan class fighters Mark II and twenty shuttles at your disposal. On the bottom of the primary hull is the bay for Federation's newest scout ship-the Zeus class starship. The Zeus class starship is not a shuttle, but an actually starship. Use this ship in combat situations and emergencies. In order for this ship to work, we installed a new type of cloaking device on this ship. This way, you will not be detected in Federation space. The Zeus class starship also has out new cloaking device."  
The Admiral explained more on how the ship operates and it's new sensor array and stuff. After that, the Admiral took us on a little tour of the ship. I looked out the window of the dry dock. The Hawking was very streamlined. It is a pretty ship. The primary hull is similar to that of the Intrepid class, but much bigger. There are a huge engineering hull. Also very streamlined and looked very aerodynamic. Then I noticed turrets onboard the ship. I figured these must be the new pulse-phaser turrets. I looked at the phaser arrays; it seems different than before. It must be the new particle fountain phaser I decided.  
Our first stop was the bridge. When I got to the bridge, I was surprised. The bridge was two decks. The top deck of the bridge was a huge transparent dome with a whole circle of controls circling the dome. There was a stairs and a lift from the bottom and the top of the bridge. On the lower level of the bridge, in the center, were two chairs. It must have been the captain's chair and the first officers. There was a huge concave monitor-bigger than I ever seen on the viewing screen was. The rest of the bridge was pretty standard-the helm, communications, science, tactical and the whole bunch. However, this bridge was much larger than the ones I saw before.  
Our next stop was main engineering. The warp core was huge. However, besides the big warp core there was nothing special about the warp core.   
After that, the admiral showed us the holodecks, the sickbays, the other two warp cores and the primary ship functions.  
I was assigned to my quarters to unpack my personal belongings. I took all my stuff from Mars because I knew that I might not return. When I opened the door, I gasped. My room was huge. There were three enormous windows on of the front of the ship. My quarter was on deck eight. There are five main rooms for my quarters. One living room, an office, my room and my sister's room. There was also the standard two bathrooms. Then, I noticed another room behind my living room. I walked in. Wow! I had my very own personal holodeck!   
As I was unpacking, I noticed a holo-picture of my family-mom, dad, Adrian (my sister), my older brother and the Thomas family (Cathy's family). It was in front of our apartment in Kirk city. I was only 9 at that time. I took the picture and placed it by my bed.  
The Hawking will be leaving in about three hours. My job aboard this ship is the ship's chief of fighters. Although I was only an ensign at 14 yeas of age, I was the second best pilot on the ship. I am also part of the senior staff, which is pretty cool-- I have to say. Normally, my job is on the bridge-I am the co-pilot of the ship. However, during a battle situation, I would be flying the new Titan-Class Fighter II. I am also the wing leader of this squadron.  
There are 34 children/teenagers on board these vessel (including me), 985 humans (not including children), 3 kinglons, 16 bajorans, 121 vulcans and 237 other species. I have to say this is a pretty diverse ship. This is also a huge ship; It has twenty holodecks (not including the personal ones), 15 sickbays, 28 science labs, 7 classrooms and etc... According to my observations, our journey can take decades.   
There was a beep at the door.   
"Come in," I said.  
The chief of security stood at the entrance of my doorway. He was bajoran, I could tell by his mild ridges on his nose. "Greetings he said, I am Lt. Commander Miriro, the chief of security of this ship."  
"Good morning, sir," I responded.  
"Please just call me Miriro, I want to show you the Titan Class II fighter." He said as he led me to fighter bay 1.  
The Titan Class II fighter was significantly larger than the original Titan fighter. It had a multi- spacial shielding, similar to the Hawking. It was about 15 meters long. I looked at it in wonder. This was starfleet's newest fighter. It had a standard complement of 25 quantum torpedoes; single pulse phaser, 2 particle fountain phasers and two torpedo launchers. It also had a standard cloaking device and some other new stuff onboard. The fighter was meant for two pilots, unlike the original Titan. One person would be the pilot/tactical. And the other person would be engineering and science.   
After explaining the Titan Class II fighter, he took me to a holodeck to run some simulations. The new fighter was extremely maneuverable and easy to pilot.  
  
On the bridge, I sat next to the main helmsmen of the Hawking. We were ready for a brief shakedown cruise. I cloaked shakedown cruise I might add.   
"Mr. Norman, take her out," the captain ordered.  
"Yes sir!" my partner, Norman said.  
I intensively looked at the front view screen. The dry dock slowly moved away from our ship.  
"This is Captain Miranda to Admiral Wong, we are ready to go," the captain said.  
"Good luck on your mission!" Admiral Wong said.  
"Miriro, activate the cloaking device," the captain ordered.  
"Aye, sir."  
After the shakedown cruise, we were ready to go on our mission. The main helmsman went for his lunch break. I was in charge of helms now.  
"Mr. Norway, set a coarse to the Delta Quadrant, warp 9," the captain ordered.  
"Yes sir," I replied. I plotted in a course and engaged the warp drive. As usual, the stars became to blur and they fly past us at high speeds.  
  
Almost three weeks has passed by. We disengaged our cloaking device because we were far from Federation space. We also decided to give our ship a little rest. I was on my personal holodeck giving Kathy a lesson on how to fly a Titan Class Fighter II. We were just fighting over on who would get the controls on who to do the helm in a Borg simulation.   
"It's my turn, you just fought the Klingons," I protested.  
"But I never fought the Borg before, you did!" she said as she pushed me off the chair.  
"But still... you have to play fair," I smirked and said.  
As we were pushing the each other, my hand accidentally touched the holographic console.  
"Warning: self-destruct Sequence in two minutes," the computer said.  
"Oops," I laughed.  
Suddenly, the ship shook heavily.  
"What was that?" Kathy asked, "That was not the simulation."  
"Mr. Norman, please report to the bridge, we are under attack by a Borg Pyramid."  
The Borg Pyramid-I thought. That is one of the newest Borg Cruisers. What is the Borg doing in this part of the Delta Quadrant? It was a cruiser-class starship designed for escort and flanking. As I recall, it is 600 meters long on each of the sides... The ship shook again. "Come with my Kathy," I said to her.  
On the bridge, I took my station. I saw the Borg Pyramid on the viewscreen. "Status?" I asked.  
Their shields are down to 80% and ours is at 92%. I looked at Kathy who is standing next to me, she smiled. I have to concentrate, I thought, can't think about her now. "Can I suggest multivector assault mode?" I suggested to the captain.  
"Okay, activate the multivector assault sequence," ordered the captain.  
The Hawking suddenly split into three sections. Each with it's own ship systems. Two warp nacelles unfolded out of the lower engineering hull.  
"All sections, arm quantum torpedoes and charge the particle fountain phasers, attack pattern Beta" commanded the captain.  
The two sections of the ship quickly split formation. The lower engineering section went to the Borg's starboard side and the upper engineering section went to the Borg's port side. Out ship still stayed in front. Suddenly, three green energy balls flew out of the Borg ship.  
"Sir, the Borg just fired three quantum torpedoes at us!" Miriro said.  
"Evasive maneuvers!"  
Our ship suddenly swayed left and dodged two torpedoes. However, the third hit the ship. The bridge shook violently.  
Kathy fell down and bumped her head on a console.  
"Kathy! Kathy!" I yelled at her. She was unconscious. "We have a medical emergency on the bridge!"  
"Report!" the captain ordered.  
"The torpedo hit our starboard phaser array, shields down 50%, structure integrity down by 93%, three wounded."  
"All ships fire at will!" commanded the captain.  
Suddenly, all three sections of the Hawking fired white quantum torpedoes and the new particle fountain phaser. At this point, Kathy got transported to sick bay and I'm concentrating on my job. The Borg fired another phaser at us. I quickly did a loop and it missed.  
"Report on the Borg!"  
"Their shields are down by 23% and they are trying to adapt to our particle phaser, but it is not working for them. I also noticed that the Borg targets us mainly because we have the primary warp core. We can activate the Corbomite Reflector to reflect the Borg's phaser."  
"Do it," ordered the captain. The Corbomite Reflector is a special defense for the Sovereign Class Starship. It is able to reflect any energy weapon back to the enemy ship. However, activating the Reflector requires significant amount of energy. As soon as the Reflector was activated, there is a huge blue mesh around our ship. The Borg fired another phaser at out ship. Instead of the usually green mesh of shields, the phaser reflected back the Borg ship.  
"Sir, that shot just destroyed their shield generator, their shields are down!" the tactical officer said.  
"All ships, finish them off!" commanded the Captain.  
There are three blueish-orangish beams emitted each of our ships. As this happened, the Borg ship exploded into a yellowish shockwave.  
I immediately walked down sickbay one. Kathy was sitting on a medical bed, and the EMH was just regenerating her cells. I was so glad she was all right. I smiled at her. "Hey," I said.  
"Hey"  
"So, are you all right?"  
"Yea, I just got a mild concussion, nothing serious."  
"We defeated the Borg pyramid. I must admit, this ship is mighty powerful, you should have been there. The maintenance crew is repairing the minor damages for this ship, nothing serious."   
The captain said I have a day off. Wanna go watch a movie on my holodeck?"  
"A what?" Kathy asked.  
"A movie, it's a late-twentieth century entertainment. I can be really fun. They we can stroll around twentieth century New York City."  
"Sounds fun, I'll be there in five minutes."  
"Cool, see ya there," I said and walked to my quarters. Wow, my first date with Kathy, well, sort of. She didn't accept it as a date, but going to the movies is typical dating in the twentieth century. I don't know... I lately have had some romantic feeling about her...I am really interested in the twentieth century. It is very surprising from a hundred years, mankind got from riding horses to computers and space travel.   
"Computer, activate program New York 1999 Alpha," I said to the holodeck's computer. Suddenly, the grid of colored lines turned into twentieth century New York in a blink of an eye.  
Kathy walked in the holodeck with twentieth century clothing. "You look nice," I complemented her clothing. She was wearing a what they call, a T-shirt, and some sort of bluish-colored pants called jeans.  
"Wow, so this is New York in the twentieth century, huh?" she asked.  
"Yea."  
"The buildings seem much shorter here."  
"Well, at that time, they still did not develop anti-grav technology."  
"What is that?" she pointed to a vehicle with four wheels attached to it.  
"That is a car, it is one of the most common transportation at this time."  
She asked many questions about the twentieth century. I tried to answer them as best as I can. We got to see a movie called America Pie. The movie was pretty funny, but I did not understand some of the humor involved in it. Anyway, I know my parents, if their here would never allow me to see such "primitive insensibility".  
  
One more month has passed on this ship. We are finally in communication range with the Aries. Although we are still tens of thousands of light years away, we are still able to communicate with Federation's newest communication device. The hyper-subspace array. It opens a very micro singularity and transmits and receives subspace transmissions.  
I am on my station at the bridge when we entered communication range with the ship.  
"Activate the hyper-subspace array," commanded the captain, "and hail the Aries.  
Suddenly, the view screen showed a captain dressed in old the old Starfleet uniform.  
"Greetings," the captain said.  
"Hello, this is Captain Miranda of the Federation starship Hawking. And you are?"  
"It's so nice to see a familiar race again, captain. This is Captain Smith. I assume you are the ship that has been sent by Starfleet to escort us. However, our sensors do not detect any Federation starships in the area."  
"New technology, however, I thought that Captain Katzman is commanding this ship?"  
"I am sorry to say that he has been assimilated in a Borg attack fifty years ago. I am now sending you the ship's log and all the modifications made to this ship for the last hundred years."  
It is surprising that an old Constitution class starship can sill survive the Delta Quadrant for all these years.  
"I am also sending you all the news and technology updates for the last hundred years," said that Captain merrily, "you can make modifications to your ship to update technology. However, we need the Borg information on how to defeat them."  
"Okay, I am sending it now, this modification made to your weapons will render the Borg's adaptive shielding useless, however, now you'll have to deal with the ship like it has normal shields. And..."  
The transmission has been cut. Someone closed the wormhole...  
"Damn it," that captain said.  
"At least will still have all the information we need, I am sending it to Starfleet, now," the communication officer said.  
At my quarters, I reviewed the logs of the Aries. It seems that the ship has gone through a major refit. It appears that their warp speed is now upgraded to warp 9.3. Its phasers have been upgraded thoroughly. The ship's size has increased by 60%. Although it still has the Starfleet design, the ship is significantly larger. It had numerous different technological advances from different races...  
The next morning, it was my birthday. I was going to a little party, but first I went to get Kathy to show her Titian Class II fighter like I promised. When we got inside the fighter, I heard a loud clunking sound. It must be the multivector assault mode. The ship turned into red-alert, there was sirens flashing. Suddenly, the whole ship shook (or at least my part of it) shook heavily. I was knocked unconscience.  
  
The next thing I remembered was Kathy whispering, "John! John!" I opened my eyes.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Your head hit the console and your were knocked unconscious. I had to read the medical database on this fighter to find out how to treat you. You were like this for only 3 minutes, I had to revive you fast or we'll be assimilated."  
"Computer, report," I asked the computer.  
"We have disabled the Borg's tractor beam generator. However, this section of the ship's shields are down, the Borg is attempting to assimilate this section of the ship. Other sections are still in battle. The Borg cube is damaged."  
"Computer, open fighter bay doors."  
"Unable to comply, the Borg has taken over the doors."  
"Okay, then we'll blast through. I rather fight than be assimilated, what a birthday!" I said to my self. "Kathy, hold tight, I am going to blast this door."  
I fired phasers at the fighter door. An opening formed as I launched the ship into space. In space, I saw the battle going on between the primary hull and the upper secondary hull against the Borg cube. Other fighters were also launched. Suddenly, a crazy idea popped into me. This can destroy the Borg cube easily!  
"Computer, what is the shield statues of the Borg ship's ship bay?" I asked the computer.  
"That area of the Borg ship's shields are down."  
I took my ship about to find the ship bay of the Borg. Once I found it, I blasted it with every weapon I had until I made a hole big enough foe me to go through.  
"Hold on tight, because it is time to whoop some major ass!"  
My shuttle flew into the opening. "Cathy, I want you to control the standard phaser emitters of this fighter. I'll do the rest," I told her, "and by the way, thanks for saving my life!"  
It appears to me that the Borg cube is very vulnerable inside. Some internal tractor beams were thrown at me, but it was easy to dodge them. As my ship flies past different Borg passageways inside the ship, Kathy and I lay a path of destruction within the ship. I suddenly stooped at a huge circular sphere. My sensors ready trans-warp generators and mater-anti mater reaction chambers. This must be the primary core, I thought.   
"Cathy, I want you target your phasers at that huge sphere, we are going to blow this thing"  
"Okay," she replied.  
As bluish- yellowish particle fountain phasers were fired at the sphere, I launched all my quantum torpedoes, photon torpedoes and fired the pulse phasers like crazy. There are explosions after explosions as firepower pounds the huge sphere.   
"The containment field is destabilizing, this thing is going to blow in 5 seconds!" Kathy yelped.  
I turned the ship around and turned on maximum thrusters.  
"I am reading tachion distortions within the passage way ahead," Kathy said.  
"I am turning shields to full power, see if that can disperse the field."  
There is a huge explosion following my ship as I zipped my ship towards the tachion field. Suddenly, the fighter shook heavily. Our ship bounced off the field and is going towards the explosion backwards! Suddenly, I read a trans-warp conduit inside the explosion. Perhaps I can maneuver my ship to that conduit.   
Putting thrusters at full reverse, I piloted my ship to the trans-warp conduit. There is a huge blue mesh of energy around my ship as it is being pounded by matter-antimatter explosions. Shit! Shields are failing! I just hope structure integrity would last...  
Inside the conduit, I turned the ship around; I also managed to contain the shields to protect my fighter for the trans-warp tunnel.  
My ship appeared in normal space a few seconds later.  
"Computer, report!" I said.  
"Long range communications down. Life support will be offline in ten minutes. Shields are down. Long range sensors are offline. Escape pod destroyed. All engines are down..."  
"Okay, Okay, I get the point."  
"What happened?" asked Kathy.  
"No time to explain, you must help me get life support back online."  
Kathy and I started to repair life support systems...  
"Well, at least I got the air filter to work, however, heating is down to 10%, meaning it would be very cold. I also activated a distress beacon, let's hope they can find us. That last anti-matter explosion breached a hole in the aft section of the ship; we can't get to the living quarter for supplies. Other parts of this ship are too badly damaged. So there's only one thermal blanket so I'm afraid we'll have to share one," I said.  
"Okay, we better get into the thermal blanket," she said.  
We placed the thermal blanket near the wall and sat on top of it, then we sat up straight and covered it over us.   
Once we got settled, she said, "Hey, thanks for saving my life." Then she smiled; it was the sweetest smile I ever saw.  
"You're welcome, besides, you saved mine," I said and stared into her dark brown eyes.  
Then closed my eyes and leaned over to kiss her. It was a pretty long kiss.  
When we pulled away, I stared again into her wonderful brown eyes. She kissed me back.  
Then we stared into the stars through the fighter's forward window for about an hour.  
"John, it's kinda cold... for me..." Cathy said.   
I took off my prized (but torned) Starfleet uniform and wrapped it around her. "Is that better?" I asked her.  
"Yea, thanks."  
We both fell asleep.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I noticed a bright light in the room I'm in. I still feel week, though. "Where am I?" I asked.  
"You are onboard the USS Tiber's sickbay."  
"Where's Kathy?" I asked.  
"She is doing fine," the medical officer with the old uniform said.  
"What is a Federation ship doing this far out in the Delta Quadrant?" I asked.  
"That's what we were going to ask you. Anyway, when the Raven disappeared, my ship was assigned to search for it. Unfortunately, we ran into some unknown alien race and it started to attack my ship. Then, a Borg interceptor came and destroyed all the alien ships. Then, the interceptor detected us and put a tractor beam on us. Then, we went into some trans-warp conduit. We managed beam aboard the Borg ship and capture all the Borg. We made them back into their regular self again. However, the last Borg detonated himself and destroyed the Trans-warp dive. We savaged the whole Borg ship and made many improvements to this ship... Okay, sorry I got too carried away with my story, anyway, I am Captain Madison. You are onboard an Excelsior class starship. Well, totally upgraded Excelsior class, anyway. And where are you from?"  
Is said, "I am Ensign Jonathan George Norway of the starship Hawking. We were in a battle with the Borg and well, we went into a trans-warp conduit and appeared here. Out mission is to escort the USS Aries back home."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how was your little shuttle be able to escape from the Borg?" the captain asked.  
"It's not really a shuttle, it's a class II Titan fighter. And well, I destroyed the Borg ship inside out but I was blocked on my way out and was forced to go into a trans-warp conduit. Then I appeared here, when my ship was heavily damaged."  
Captain Madison was a very nice officer, he showed Cathy and I the modifications he made to the ship. His engineering crew must have been very impressive, I thought. He added sections of the Borg Interceptor on his ship, but then later redecorated it like a Starfleet ship. When I saw the ship schematics, I was amazed. The ship had 4 nacelles instead of only 2. It was much larger, yet on the out side, it looked like a regular Starfleet ship.  
After the tour, I said, "Um, I need to get back to my own ship, can I used your communications array, please?"  
"Sure, be my guest," the captain said.  
"And my ship?" I asked anxiously, trying to not sound cynical.  
"We got to repair it, but there are some technologies we haven't seen before."  
When we got to the bridge, the comm officer said, "I am not reading any Federation starships on long range sensors."  
"That is because my ship uses a rotating EMP field to disrupt scanner readings, may I please make the necessary adjustments?" I asked.  
"Sure, be my guest."  
I walked up to the console and changed the scanners appropriately. Hmm... that's strange, I don't see the Hawking anywhere, and it should be only 20 light-years away.  
"Sir, an ship is decloaking off our port bow," the tactical officer said.  
"Raise shields, power phasers and red alert," the captain said.  
"Sir, it's a Federation ship!" the tactical officer exclaimed.  
"Off course, that is the Hawking!" I happily said.  
"Oh my god, look at that!" the captain said. He stared at the view screen to see a beautiful streamlined Starfleet ship.  
  
As soon as my ship came, Kathy, Captain Madison, and I beamed onboard the Hawking.  
As I walked up to the bridge, I noticed crewmen repairing the damaged systems.  
"How did you manage to get the Borg off the ship?" I asked Captain Miranda.  
"There was only twenty drones onboard lower engineering hull. We used our newly modified phasers to defeat the Borg. The Borg also only got control over lower engineering computers, they barley assimilated anything." The captain responded, "We noticed a huge explosion within the ship before it got destroyed, it was you who did it, wasn't it?"  
"Yes, with the help of Catherine." Then I smiled at her.  
We entered a turbolift. "Main bridge lower section," Miranda told the computer.  
The turbolift whirled and we appeared on the main bridge.  
"Impressive bridge," the captain of the Tiber said, "What is this ship's class, may I ask?"  
We walked towards the briefing room.  
"This is a Hawking Class Starship, the first of its class."  
"May I ask, what are you doing this far in the Delta Quadrant?"  
"Yes, please come with me into the briefing room, we should catch up with each other. Your crew is allowed to come onboard this ship as they please."  
The briefing door opened. A large room with an elongated gray table in side it. There is a big sideways dome that showed the stars at the end. A small metallic area is next to one side of the table. On the other side, is a gigantic monitor.   
"Please, sit on the side of the table so you can face the holoemmiters." Miranda said.  
Kathy, Madison, and I sat.  
"This is an important briefing, even for you, ensign and Kathy."  
"Escorting the Aries back is only half out mission, observe." The metallic area suddenly turned into a 3-D model of out galaxy, showing all four Quadrants. "Our other half of the mission is to establish a miniature Federation in the Delta Quadrant. This information will be classified at all costs because I am not ready to inform the crew that this mission might take more than just a few decades. Once we have established a foothold in the Delta Quadrant, we will try to make a new Starfleet and spread the peace in the Delta Quadrant. Once we have a sizable military force, we will strike the Borg."  
I gasped. So that is why there are so many Borg ships pursing us.  
"I understand," Madison said.  
"That is why I ask you to join this ship, and help us with our mission."  
"But captain, forgive me, but we have been trying to get home."  
"I know, but we will be making a new home here, in the Delta Quadrant. We will attempt to build an artificial wormhole, linking the two quadrants. We are still able to communicate."  
Finally, Captain Madison agreed. I personally agree in this mission. We should spread out peace to other worlds, and destroy the evil that lurks in this galaxy. I looked over at Kathy and smiled, I think she is also thinking the same thing.__


	2. Interlude

It had been over two days since my little drama with John. We almost got killed. I shook my head and decided to not think about the Borg. It was scary. It was scary.  
I stepped into my sonic shower and turned it on. The soothing sonic waves started to cleanse my body. I should be glad that I am alive, not assimilated by the Borg. Oh well. I grabbed and towel and got dressed in my cadet uniform. I am assigned to repair John's fighter, the Ghost Stalker. I am only really 14 years old, but the captain said I can begin training Starfleet training already because we're so far away from home. I am actually training to become a pilot, but Captain Jane Miranda said I have to learn how to fix it too. Captain Jane Miranda is actually our first officer! Fleet Captain Brek Miranda is out captain. Their married and they even brought their child on this mission!  
I looked at my holo-mirror to make sure I am neatly dressed. My dark, brown hair is tied to the back of my head. My red and blue uniform is correctly put on. I decided to get up early today-make a good impression on Captain Jane Miranda. I walked out my room and walked into my parent's room.  
"Mom, dad, I am going to my assignment," I said to my sleeping parents.  
"Okay darling, bye," Mom said.  
"Behave," Dad said.  
"Okay, C'ya," I said.  
I don't understand, Dad thinks that I am still a child sometimes. I am a Starfleet Officer! Well, Sort Off.   
I walked out of my family's quarters and appeared on the second floor of the two story hallway of the ship. The usual gray and blue walls are on my left side. Starfleet is so standard. However, there is a railing to my left and I can see down to the first floor of this hallway. The railing is on the other side of the hallway too (on the second floor) and then the regular gray-blue walls.   
I walked down the hallway and made a left. Right then, John came out his quarters in his blue-gray and black Starfleet uniform. John is... my best friend I ever had. We grew up together on Kirk City on Mars. Actually, we're kinda... more than friends now, after the Borg incident two days ago.   
"Hi, Kathy," said John and smiled.  
"Hi," I said, "So, we're you going?"  
"Same place you are, the fighter bay to repair our fighter. God, I can't believe 'recuperation' is already over"  
I agree. Wait... did he just say our fighter?  
"John, did you just say our fighter?" I asked.  
"Yea, the since you did such a good job repelling the Borg, I'm letting you be my co-pilot. Our captain also agrees."  
"What about your co-pilot Lt. Ricolitia?"  
"Well, he is getting a ship of it's own, a unused Titan-Class fighter, Mk I."  
"Cool."  
We walked towards the turbo lift's transparent door. Most of our ships' turbolifts are like standard turbolifts, but not this one, this turbolift is the one that is the primary one that links to the bridge. It has transparent doors and transparent tubes to look outside as you go through it. Very interesting. The door opened and we walked inside.   
"Fighter Bay One," both of us say at the same time.  
He smiles and moves towards me. I close my eyes as he cups his hand around my chin and kisses me. Just then, the turbolift door opens. We both got startled and jerked away.   
It was Brek Miranda Jr., the son out our captain.  
We both blushed...  
"Hi guys..." he said uneasily.  
"So... where're you heading?" John asked.  
"I am going to school," the part Bajoran said.  
I looked outside the transparent walls of the turbolift. I can see the somewhat blur of the corridors and rooms of the Hawking. Man, after a childhood of friendship, I knew it would turn out like this. I wonder if I would ever marry him. That would be cool.  
"Well, I gotta go, bye," Brek said, "and next time, try doing that somewhere else."  
I can feel my cheeks getting redder.  
"Well, that's okay, he'll understand," John said.  
"I just wish he doesn't tell the captain."  
"Yea, me too."  
The turbolift door opened and we appeared in very large open room. This was the fighter bay of the Hawking. The Hawking (NX-97842) is a Hawking class starship. It is one of Starfleet's most powerful ships. With 1015 meters of length and the newest defensive, offensive, propulsion, computer, and other systems, this ship is the most powerful in the fleet. It however is a classified ship and we are on a classified mission. Our mission is to escort the USS Aries from the Delta Quadrant. Another objective is to start a new Federation deep inside the Delta Quadrant. This mission can take life times. That is why Starfleet has built such a powerful ship. Besides a powerful starship, this ship also houses a Zeus class Starship (the USS Zeus NX-97842-1). It is an offshoot of the Defiant Class battleship (or destroyer, depending on which class of Defiant you're talking about).   
The fighter bay was a very large room. A large door, about 115 meters long about 70 (also about the length and width of the bay it'selft) meters wide is above us. I can still see people making repairs on the hole John and I made in the doors a few days ago. Almost the whole aft section of this ship is devoted for the fighter bay. However, there were some lower decks that were for some other uses. Here parked 3 Peregrine class 10-men heavy fighters. Vertically, there is some Titan class one-man fighters that are ready for launch in case of an emergency. There was gravity differential warnings all around this place, you can never tell which way is "up" or which way is "down" The Titian Class II two-men fighters suspended on the rim of the walls. The area is bustling with activity as men and women are trying to repair the damaged fighter bay, remove Borg technology and repair fighters.   
"Where is our ship?" I asked.  
"Over there," pointed John. We saw the ship parked vertical on one of the walls. The artificial gravity generators are probably all around this room so more ships can be held in less space. We walked into a little pod at the side of the room that said "Gravity-Wall Transporter" The little pod turned vertical and we started to walk on the wall, or it's now, our floor. Starfleet technology never ceases to amaze me...   
  
We spent the morning repairing our damaged ship. At noon, I had lunch with John in one of the fabulous restaurants onboard this ship. In the afternoon, I had my English and Quantum Physics Lesson.  
After school, I met John as usual to "hang out" (it's a term I learned in one of John's twentieth century holoprograms) with the rest of my friends.   
We usually hang out in the main recreation and obersvation dome, or usually known as, "The Dome." The Dome is a 68-meter long dome on top of our primary hull that is used to socialize and have fun. There is two decks in The Dome and two decks below that serve as the recreational area. There is 50-m swimming pool with 4 lanes in the bottom deck as well as some sporting areas, although most sports can be played on the holodeck, the ship-wide tournaments are taken place here. The next level consists of numerous restaurants and other interesting shops. The first live inside The Dome is basically grass and some benches and a small pond for fishing, and no, they are not holographic, which is the amazing thing. The topmost level has a balcony circling the dome with some pathways to the middle of the level; one can look down at the little grass park, or look up at the eternal blackness of space.   
Me and John went to one of our favorite restaurants called The Hamburger. It sold many old Terran foods such as the hamburger and French-fries. An interesting drink here is the Cola. Which I find pretty amazing. I sat down with John at our usual spot, we were early. Then, John's sister, Adrian Norway (who's 7) came and Hilotpa Li (age 13) and Reskula (also 14) joined us.   
"Hey Kathy and John, we um, heard some rumors about you guys in the turbolift this morning... so is it true?" teased Reskula.  
"Shut up Reskie," John said.  
"Yea, I head it too," Hilotpa said.   
"My brother has a boy friend, my brother has a boyfriend," sang Adriana in her annoying voice.  
"Shut up!" John commanded.   
I started to blush.  
The rest of the dinner was pretty normal, we had fun...  
  
A week has passed since the day we got caught on the turbolift. John and my relationship is getting better everyday. I think I'm in love with him. Oh well, I don't know. The repair crew has finished repairing the ship and we are on out way with our mission. Using some of the debris of the Borg cube and some parts that the Borg has assimilated, the engineering team has redone the Tiber's warp engine. It can now cruise at warp 9. It is really cool having another ship to our mission. The crew of the Tiber decided to go alone with our mission. They have been mission for about eighteen years. Their close ones probably went on with their lives. I was looking out my window, waiting for the stars to zip past in a spectrum when Fleet Captain Miranda announced, "This is Fleet Captain Brek Miranda to the crew of the USS Hawking and the USS Tiber, we have sent the last message to Starfleet before go out of range. We are preparing for warp."  
And the journey begins.


	3. Chronoton Anomialies

He pulled on his uniform so it fit snuggly. He looked into the mirror to make sure he looked okay and put on his Starfleet communicator. He walked towards the replicator, "Computer, coffee, Norway"  
A cup of coffee, the coffee that he likes appeared on the replicator. He walked out his room into a short hallway and walked towards his sister's room. He banged on the door, "Adriana, it's time to get up! Your gonna be late to school!"  
"You always say that John, and I'm never late," John's sister grumbled.  
"Come on, I have to report to duty in half an hour and we are suppose to meet Kathy for breakfast at the bagel shop at The Dome. "  
The fourteen-year-old ensign and his seven-year-old sister walked out into a rather large hallway on the starship, the USS Hawking. The Hawking is a Hawking- class starship; the largest Starfleet ever built.   
After the breakfast, when Adriana had left for school, John and Kathy continue to sit at the table. Kathy smiled, and John smiled back.  
Suddenly, both of them felt a sudden rush of dizziness as a blue streak of light appeared around them.  
John and Kathy disappear from the deck.... And reappears on the ship... somewhere else.   
It was John's quarters, but all the furniture and items have been moved or no longer to be seen or some are gone.   
"That's strange..." John said.  
Suddenly, the same blue streak of light surround them and they appear in The Dome again.   
"Something is wrong," said Kathy.  
"I know, we need to see the captain."  
"What happened?" a Andorian officer said to them, "one minute you were sitting on the table, and the next you disappeared and then the next, you disappeared, then you appeared about five seconds later.  
"I wish I knew, We are going to see the captain before this happens again," John said.  
Just then, John and Kathy ran down the corridors and into a turbolift.  
"Bridge," said John.  
The turbolift whirled and in a few seconds, the door opened and a two-story high bridge appeared in front of them.  
"Where is the captain," John asked the tactical officer, Commander Mirirro, a Bajoran.   
"He is in his ready room," he replied.  
John and Kathy walked into the Captain's ready room.  
Fleet Captain Brek Miranda heard the familiar door chime and said, "Come in"  
Ensign Jonathan Norway and Cadet Katherine Thomas walked through the door.  
"Yes?" the captain, asked.  
"Sir, we are experiencing... strange anomalies..." Kathy said.  
"Explain."  
"One minute we were having breakfast at The Dome, and the next minute, a blue streak of light appears around us and we appear in my quarters, but all the furniture's and items are changed," John explained.  
"Have Doctor Thomas check on you, I'll go with you. And I'll have scans across this ship." The captain tapped his combadge, "Commander Tolnaka, please have scans at the Dome and Ensign John Norway's quarters, we are experiencing anomalies.  
Kathy, John, and the captain walked to the sickbay.  
Doctor (Lt. Commander) Debbie Thomas, also Kathy's mom walks up to them and asks, "Is something wrong?"  
"Doctor, I want you to scan your daughter and Norway, they have been experiencing... anomalies."  
The Doctor picked up a medical tricorder and scans the two of them, saying, "That's strange, I am reading tachyon and chronoton particles in their bodies, it appears that they have been in some sort of personal time travel."  
"I want you two to check the date if you ever go there again..."  
The captain's voice starts to distort as John and Kathy appears in John's quarters again.  
"Here we go..." John said, "Computer, what is the date?"  
"Stardate 59232.3"  
"We have traveled almost eight years in the future!" Kathy exclaimed.  
"Ohhhh......"  
John and Kathy can hear moaning from John's room.  
"The hell?!??!"   
John and Kathy walked towards the door. The door won't open for some reason.  
"Computer, why won't the door open?" John asked.  
"Requires security clearance."  
"Clearance 985 Alpha, Norway, John."  
The door opened.  
"Ohhhh.. Kathy....." John can hear the future John's moans.  
The future John and Kathy were.... Getting close, they were kissing each other.... They were so into each other that they didn't even realize that the pressed John and Kathy were there.  
Kathy looked across the floor... a bra, boxers, uniforms were all lying across the floor. Suddenly, she started to blush, she can see that John is too.  
The future couple continues to have there... little thing.  
"Ohhh Kathy... I love you so much...." The future John said as he starts to lick Kathy's rounded breasts.  
"We better leave," Kathy whispers.  
Just as Kathy and John are about to leave, the future John notices them and gets up. "Who are you?!?!"  
"We are..." John looked at Kathy and felt his face turn red.  
The future Kathy gets up and puts the sheet over her breast, and exclaims, "Oh my god, Johnny, their us!"  
"But they look like... from the past!"  
"We are from the past, almost eight years in the past," Kathy explained.  
"I'll get the captain, you wait outside while, we get dressed..." the future John says and blushes.  
John and Kathy walk outside and sits on one of the sofas in the living room.  
They were wordless, after watching those two... was this the future?   
The just looked at each other, nothing to say, but a lot to say, too embarrassed to say it.  
The future John and Kathy walk out in their uniforms. The normal gray-blue- black uniform. But John noticed that in the future, he was a lieutenant and Kathy was a lieutenant junior grade.   
"We'll go to the sick bay," the future Kathy says, "I already called the captain to go there, too"  
John and Kathy got up and followed their future counterparts.   
"So are you two married?" blurted Kathy with a grin.  
The future Kathy said, "Why don't you two find out when the time comes?"  
  
"It appears to be a temporal wormhole of some sort, one end is at John's quarters and the other end, well, I don't know, but I think they are on you. To go back is easy, all you have to do is to walk at the exact point in Norway's quarter and you will appear in the past. However, I do not know how to stop you from jumping back to the future again." Explains the chief of engineer, Tepella.  
"How about emitting anti-chronoton particles at John and Kathy while they walk through the wormhole?" suggested Captain Jane Miranda  
"No, that won't work," said Tepella, "It would take too long, and it will disabilize our side of the wormhole. When they make another jump, it may tear them apart."  
"Wait... what if we fire anti chronoton particle at the wormhole and Norway and Thomas at the same time. That would close the wormhole on both sides permanently."  
"But the wormhole on Norway and Thomas are highly unstable, how do you suppose we can synchronize the particles in time?"  
"They can continue to destroy the particles while they are in their present time, and both sides of the wormhole must close at the same exact time, that would be hard."  
"We can supply them with a comminations device that is linked to the wormhole so we can destroy the chronoton particles at the same time, when the wormhole finally destabilizes, both of out communicators will be ripped apart by the space-time continuum."  
"That sounds like a good idea," the captain said. That's strange, the captain of this time was Captain Jane Miranda, not Brek Miranda, did Brek die?  
  
The crew sets up all the equipment and needs that are used to destroy the anti-chronoton particles. Since John and Kathy can't help with the future technology, as it may disrupt the timeline, they just talked to the future John and Kathy about their relationship...   
Tepella puts an anti-chronton emitter on John's and Kathy's arm, and supplies them with a temporal communicator.   
When they are about to leave, Jane Miranda says, "John and Kathy, can you do me a big favor, I know this may disrupt out timeline and I am disobeying the temporal command, but please tell my husband in the past no to go into Nebula T-129 at all costs, he died there a little more than seven years ago."  
"Sure..." John replies, "Thank you, bye."  
John and Kathy walk back into the wormhole. The almost-too familiar blue streak surrounds them and they appear on the sick bay of the Hawking eight years ago.  
"I see your back," the doctor says.  
"Look, we don't have time, we need to start the anti-chronton bursts," John says. He presses a button on his emitter and Kathy presses one on his. Suddenly, they start to get distorted by the space-time fabric....  
"We are losing them!" the chief engineer says.  
"Look, they appear to be remodulating the anti-chronoton emitter..." Brek Miranda says. Then, in a blink of an eye, John and Kathy returned to normal again.  
'Wow, that was some experience!" they both said.  
"But what caused the jumps?" asked the Captain.  
"I don't know, but I believe it is in our time period." John says. Just then, the ship shook heavily, and red alert sirens begin to sound.  
"Jane Miranda to captain, we are being attacked by an unknown enemy."  
"I hope them may have the answers, shields up, and hail them on all subspace frequencies, I am coming..." the captain says, touches his combadge, and says to John, "Ensign, are you ready for piloting?"  
"I guess so."  
"Good, I want you to take a squadron of three Titan Class II fighters and three Titan Class bomber to support the ship."  
"Aye sir, come on Kathy.."  
They both exited sickbay, the captain went towards the bridge and John and Kathy ran to the fighter bay.  
*****  
'Report!" Fleet Captain Miranda says.  
"Shields are down to sixty percent, we have suffered minor damage on decks 15-16. No injuries. One ship is attacking us." Reported Mirirro.  
"How can they penetrate our shields?" said the captain as the ship shook again.  
"It appears that they are using tachyon and chronoton based energy beams, sir, should I return fire?"  
"They must be the one! Target weapons and propulsion systems with quantum torpedoes and fire, I want them alive so we can question them."  
*****  
"This is squadron leader, we have been assigned to take out weapons and propulsion. I want bombers to launch the quantum bombs on my mark. We'll work on the weapons first. I want all fighters to weaken the enemy shields." John said as he pilots his ship out the fighter bay. The Ghost Stalker, his fighter turns about towards the enemy and his teammates also does the same. They passed the Hawking's big nacelles and towards the enemy ship.   
He can see that a heated battle is already going on between the Hawking and the unknown ship. His mother ship fired her blue-orange particle fountain phasers at the enemy propulsion systems, while firing volleys of quantum torpedoes. The enemy must be powerful, any normal ship would have been destroyed by the first volley of weapons fire.   
The Ghost Stalker fired impulse engines and flew towards the enemy's main torpedo launcher, firing a volley of pulse phased energy and quantum torpedoes. The enemy's shields glowed on impact. The rest of the fighters followed close ahead also firing their volley of torpedoes and phasers.   
Suddenly, a purple enemy torpedo comes flying towards John's ship. John saw this and he used his powerful piloting skills to evade the torpedo by Turing hard to starboard. But his wingmen was not so fortunate. John ordered him to report back the Hawking for repairs.  
As the fighters got close to the enemy ship, they pulled up to the dorsal area of the ship, strafing the ship with weapons blazing. A blue chronoton-tachyon beam leaches out from the dorsal section ramming into the Ghost Stalker's shields.  
"Shit, Kathy, I need a damage report!"  
"Shields down to thirty percent, aft missile launchers are offline."  
"Oh what the hell, continue firing all weapons."  
As his strafing ended, John pulled the ship around for another pass. His wingmen followed.  
On John's LSAR panel, he noticed that the main torpedo launcher's shields are down by excessive fire from the Hawking.   
"Bombers, now!" John commanded.  
The three streamlined shaped bombers suddenly unleashed bombs of destruction. Each bombers fired a total of two bombs. That is six all together. Six Quantum bombs can take out a small moon.   
John looks outside as a while explosion appears on the hull of the enemy ship. The shockwave approached the Hawking as her shields flashed from it. Then it approached John's squadron and also shook his small ship. The enemy ship now has battle scars all over. Multiple hull breaches can even be seen from a naked eye. All the ships stopped firing.  
*****  
"The enemy's weapon systems is down, shields are down, warp is down, impulse are down, sir they are a sitting duck and they are requesting to hail us," the operations officer, Commander Tolnaka says.  
"Okay, hail them," the first officer Captain Jane Miranda says, the wife of Fleet Captain Brek Miranda.  
*****  
"Nice job!" John complements Kathy and pulls over his hovering chair next to Kathy's and kisses her passionately.


End file.
